kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt seven
Now that thats over with, it's time to raid Disney Castle with the great and all powerful DarkestShadow. Disney Castle When you arrive, watch the cutscene and save. Head up the stairs and into the garden. Destroy the heartless, jump on the castle in the middle of the garden and run around until you see a treasure chest. Carry on running around the garden until you've collected all the chests and then head into the castle. Once in the Colonnade area, run straight ahead to the door at the end, while fighting heartless. Go through the door and approach Minnie. Watch the cutscene, collect the treasure and save. Once in the Colonnade, run towards the door with the protection on it while tapping to call Minnie towards you. You could also use the reaction command Faith to land some damage on the Heartless. Once you reach the door use the reaction command Finish to finish the mission, then watch the cutscene and head through the pointless door. Watch the next cutscene and do the same as last time, only now you're heading for the throne. Use Finish and watch the cutscene. Save then exit the world. This would be a good time to tell you a little trick: if you exit a world while still in a drive form then your drive gauge will be restored to full. Watch the cutscene and you'll end up back in Disney castle. Save and enter the door. Timeless River Watch the cutscene, collect treasures and save. Head towards the exit next to the sign and follow... Pete? Well, apparently it's Pete so we'll just go along with that. Open the treasures, approach Pete, watch the cutscene and prepare for a boss. After the cutscene you'll find out that you attacked the wrong Pete. Watch the talk bubble scene and head towards the windows, we'll start with the far left one. Watch the cutscene and prepare for a fight. This fight is made all the more fun because after a while the strings holding the platform will break and you'll start bouncing, which gives you a reaction command called Air Slash, which allows you to bounce higher while on the platform. This battle must be finished before the mayhem bar fills to the top. Watch the cutscene and next we'll head to the window to the right of this one. In this area you can use the cannons in the middle of the area to attack the enemies by using Stomp Bomb. You have to win the fight before the town is destroyed. Watch the cutscene and head to the next area. This time you've got to attack the big fires and little fires before the building falls down. You will also need to take down the car heartless quickly as they can do some damage. Watch the cutscene and head to the next area. This time you've got to stop the black hole absorbing everything. Once you're done, watch the cutscene. This time we're heading towards the Waterway. Watch the cutscene and prepare for a boss fight. to hold on to the crane. This battle should be over after repeating this about six times, but if you fall off you'll be attacked by some Heartless. }} Approach the two Petes and watch the cutscene and another boss fight will begin. Watch the cutscene, after which you'll unlock a new Keyblade. Another cutscene will play and a new Drive Form will be unlocked. Then we'll move on to the next world. Home page | Previous Page <- | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough